creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Time Chase
This is written by: Speedysnitch This is a story. ---- Chapter One The year was 4285, everything was black and white. White machinery, and black bulidings. Wherever you walked you can hear the clanking of high-heels and the tapping of shoes walking. Almost everyone went to the teleportation line, they were 30 of these lined up together. One of there very people had brown hair, she was average for her age, her name was Kat. Kat was at the very end of the line, waiting. Few hours past, it was finally her turn. She stepped into the machine, it was a shape of an oval it was at least 10 feet taller than her. A recorded woman's voice said, " Eyes Open. Take a deep breath. Hold it.......NOW!" A burst of light immediately came to view, it blinded her eyes, the machine spun around and around. It was spinning so fast it looked like a blur, bright light surrounded her. Until everything was still, very, very still. Kat walked out, she shook her head, she felt a bit dizzy from the aftermath of the machine, otherwise she was fine. Then saw Professor Faroe. A very rare last name indeed, he had light brown hair, half a head taller than her. He delightly said," Hello Kat." "Ello Professor," she said. She yawned, wiped her eyes, then said,"What are we doing today?" "Well, I found -," he started, but a guy with short dark brown hair busted in. "Hello...Professor....," he gasped, panting for air. "Hello Andre, just in time," Faroe said calmly. " As what I was saying, I went to England for exploration this summer, and our team found this passage, it had a code. It looked like it said 5 steps forward, 2 steps back and 4 steps to the left and 1 to the right. We did as it said, and it turned into a key hole. The key hole looked mysterious but then it had another message, it said. 5 they are, one to spare. We contacted Prof. Westria, she found whatsoever no contact with these keys, they had disintegrated a long time ago.We don't know where the passage leads to, we are going to have to find out." "How?" asked Andre. "Go back in time, of course," said Faroe delightly. "When? Do we go through time?" asked Kat, slightly confused. "Yes, we start at Ice Age then go through a certain part of time." Professor said. "But...how?"Andre asked. "Where are you?" snapped Professor Faroe, "Its not 2010, where has your mind been off to?" "Oh, yeah...its 4285..." whispered Andre. ** In a desert, a man wanders in the daze, saying words that don't make sense. This man had shaggy brown hair, he was thin, he had a grotesque computer chip in his hand. His name was Stern, he had knocked on a door. A long haired woman appeared, she had blonde hair, it was put in a bun, she had glasses shaped as a rectangle., this woman was named Elsie. She is an expert at machines, and one of Faroe's friends. " Ne-(cough)-ed...(cough)..(cough)..wat..e..r..." said Stern, he was turning pale and looked dirty. Elsie immediately got a glass of water and let him come in. "We are going to the Professor's, ok" said Elsie. Stern nodded. And Elsie put on her complicated watch and tapped it 5 times, it beeped several times, the it beeped loudly, then...they were gone.... ** Category:Stories Category:Speedysnitch